


Welcome to Parenthood

by havocthecat, vicki



Series: Mini OTP [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Teenage Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki/pseuds/vicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Weir and Janet Fraiser are teenage clones with adult minds.  Attending high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Parenthood

[Welcome to Parenthood](http://sg-rarepairings.livejournal.com/43759.html?thread=540911#t540911) by [vicki595](http://vicki595.livejournal.com)

I've uploaded a link as this is part of the series, but Vicki has gafiated out of fandom due to the siren call of RL. She probably won't be putting anything more up on the archive, and doesn't seem to be responding to emails. Vicki definitely wrote this, though. (I maybe instigated.)


End file.
